My life As A High School Student
by Cutix33Ryotsu
Summary: Kizuna is Tsuna's childhood friend who was just staring high school she was so excited being in high school but what happens when her past comes back to haunt her that she had forgotten. With her growing love for Tsuna will she be able to do what she was set out to do? or will love prevail ..Ocx27 ...Sorry I fail at summaries do enjoy the story No flames please? :3
1. Chapter 1

**Cutix33Ryotsu: um...here is my first chapter hurray!  
Disclaimer; I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn with that said enjoy**

* * *

My name is Kizuna Tinder I'm a high school student in Namimori. My best friend in the entire world s Tsunayoshi Sawada. I've been with him since pre school and spent a lot of time with him. My hair was once long and brown in middle school now it short and cute with little hair clips in that hold my bangs. My eyes are a bright azure blue color with a tint of violet in them. In middle school it was totally crazy. I was always with Tsuna and once he got a tutor things became crazier he made more friends which I was happy for and more crazy things happened from then on. I never questioned why these things happen nor how at one point where I ended up in the future. It was really weird but it was fun. I just hope this time in High school I get to have lots more fun.

Kizuna smiled after writing her little entry in her diary before putting it away in her drawer. She stood up to looked at herself in the mirror.

'oh yeah! I am so ready for the first day of high school! I wonder what Kyoko and Haru are up to' she thought grabbing her phone. The clock in her some what tidy room read 6:00 am in the morning. She wasn't usually up so early but today seemed to be a special case. Kizuna rolled over on her bed dressed in her uniform wearing her socks. She looked at her phone then texted it on her phone.

-whats up Kyoko-chan are you up for your first day of High school?-

She typed then sent the message. A second later a screen popped up as she smiled at the message.

-Ki-chan good morning and yes I'm up so is Haru this whole living together is working out quite well you want to meet us some where so we can walk to school together?-

She read before smiling then texted back.

-sure thing I'm wide awake anyway and your so lucky Kyoko-chan you got to live with Haru while I'm stuck living with my parents oh and can we meet outside the train station? my mom is going to call me for breakfast so see you at the train station.

Kizuna smiled putting her phone in her bag when her mother called. She blinked smiling knowing exactly what she was going to say to her. She then ran out of the door of her room putting her shoes then ran into the kitchen to give her mother a quick peck on the cheek.

"see you after school love you mom love you dad" She smiled at them before closing the door. Her mother name was Aria Tinder she was only 31 with beautiful long brown hair and emerald eyes. Her job was being a full time mother along with being a famous artist. Her father Makoto 32 was a business man . Kizuna didn't know much about her dad but loved him regardless of what he dead. Hell he could be a killer and she still loved him. Her parents were great to her and gave her love. Kizuna wished she could live on her own these days.

The teenage girl ran down the street passing by many people she nearly bumped into on guy on the way.

"Sorry! got to run" She flashed him a smiled while he grinned back. It was start of a new life of a high school student and she couldn't wait to discover new things. The best thing of all she was looking forward to the future.

~At The Train Station~

Kizuna panted a little having to run a long ways from her house. When she looked up she spotted both Kyoko and Haru holding there bag. The two waved at her as she grinned back at them.

"Kyoko Haru" She smiled running towards them feeling energized. She hugged the both of them as they smiled.

"Good morning Kizuna ~ Hahi!? you cut your hair it looks so cute" Haru gushed hugging her. Kizuna smiled.

"Arigatou Haru-chan I thought since I'm starting new life I might as well get a new look to" She smiled.

"you look wonderful" Kyoko smiled at her.

"Thanks" Kizuna smiled happily before turning around and blinking at a black car.

She stared at the car not realizing that Kyoko and Haru were already heading towards the train.

"Ara? Ki-chan come on or were going to miss the train" Kyoko shouted at her.

"eh? ah sorry!" She said turning away from whatever it was distracting her then ran to Kyoko and Haru. In the black car a guy smirked as he looked at the phone.

"Don't worry previous Boss-chan you'll get your memories back soon enough" He said smirking.

'for now just enjoy your normal life for a bit longer..' He smirked staring at photo that was taking a long time ago.

~At school~(hour later)

Kizuna was chatting with both Kyoko and Haru she was happy talking to her friends but slightly worried since she hasn't seen her best friend.

'where could he be? I hope he's not repeating the same thing in middle school where he was late all the time' she thought slightly worried.

"Tsuna-san is really something isn't he Kyoko" Haru said. Kizuna blinked at her with her hand behind her back with her bags. Kyoko giggled.

"hai ..he's grown a lot since middle school I wonder if he's going to be popular with the ladies" she laughed a little.

'Tsuna-kun popular with ladies? thats nearly impossible to imagine..though when I think about it ...during middle school a lot of things happened that never made sense to me..and Reborn ..he's done so much for Tsuna' She thought walking with out really paying attention. She stopped to look at the sky as Kyoko and Haru contuied to walk into the school. She stared at the sky as the wind blew.

'...I've been around him for long he's has changed so much when were little..I'm beginning to wonder..if my heart really thinks of him as a friend?' She thought then blushed hit her head lightly.

'what are you thinking Kizuna there is nothing special between you and him your just his best friend that is all' She smiled as a memory from middle school came back to her. She stared at the doors of the school for a long time.

'eh? why do I feel like..I forgot something..important..' She thought when she felt a familiar presence.

'huh?' She turned around as sakura petals blew around her from the tree. Her azure orbs stared at Tsuna in his tired but happy state. He was walking with Yamamoto and Gokudera who were always around him since they were his other best friends. She stared at him for a moment smiling before running forward.

"Tsu-kun!" she shouted his name. Tsuna turned towards her direction as she jumped on him wrapping her arms around him. He looked a shocked.

"Good Morning~" She sang holding on to him.

"Hiie? Kizuna-chan your here early.." He said as she grinned at him.

"what are you talking about Tsu-kun your the one whose early...mister later everyday in middle school" She teased him.

"ah ha ha~she has a point there Tsuna" Yamamoto grinned.

"Tch..I'll let you off the hook this day since you helped me with getting them to pass" Gokudera crossed his arms.

"ha ha your so cute Hayato" She smiled at him while he blushed.

"shut up ! and let go of Juudaime already!" He yelled at her.

"mmm no I don't wanna...Tsu-kun carry me.." She ordered him.

"Hiie? b-but everyone will get the wrong idea" He said panic.

"ha ha..your right..." She smiled at little.

"but you know this kinda feels nice.." she muttered leaning into his warmth. Tsuna blushed from her touched.

"K-Kizuna?" He called. Yamamoto and Gokudera stared at her as she smiled with her eyes closed feeling content with herself. When she let go turning away from him.

"Sorry..I should go class now..meet ya inside!" She turned and ran into the building. Tsuna stared at her back still blushing.

"...Ah ha ha...you really should tell her how you feel Tsuna" Yamamoto ruffled his hair.

"e-eh? I can't do that I still don't know about my feelings for her or Kyoko-chan and Haru.." Tsuna said so unsure of herself.

"..don't forget about the added fact that she still doesn't know your the boss of the Vongola Mafia Family...when will you tell her Juudaime?" Gokudera asked lighting a cigarette. Tsuna looked at Gokudera troubled. When Reborn came out of no where kicking him in the head.

"Gokudera has a point Dame-Tsuna Kizuna might have disregarded everything happen in middle school for your sake but she's not as dumb as to not notice all the changes you went through ...she will eventually start to question every thing that has been going on with you and right now it's just a matter of time" Reborn explained to him. Tsuna looked at him even more troubled.

"Your right as usual" Tsuna sighed.

"Ah ha ha~ you should tell her at lunch me and Gokudera will keep Kyoko and Haru company along with Ryohei so don't worry about it" Yamamoto smiled. Tsuna sighed.

"Alright" He gave in since he wanted to tell her himself. Reborn smirked while Gokudera did the the same the trio walked towards the school.

~Lunch Time~

Kizuna stretched her arms from working so hard on today questions and the lectures were longer then in middle school.

'despite all that work..I feel refreshed' She smiled when Tsuna walked over to her. She blinked at him.

"eh? Tsu-kun? whats up?" She blinked at him. Tsuna smiled a little at her.

"I need to talk to you about something" He said to her. She smiled at him.

"alright lets take a walk" She grinned at him.

She walked down the hall with Tsuna towards the outside. When she made it to the outdoors. She stretched her arms again.

"Feels so good!" Kizuna smiled turning to Tsuna.

"so what was it you wanted to talk about..?" She asked him. Tsuna looked at her unsure then took a deep breathe.

"Kizuna...I'm sorry...I kept this from you for such a long time..but..I'm a the tenth Boss of the Vongola mafia family" He confessed. Kizuna stared at him a little shocked for a moment. Then thought about everything that had happened in Middle school.

'Mafia?' she thought about that word that was so familiar to yet not. Then looked at Tsuna.

"hm..I guess that explains all those crazy things in Middle school.." she crossed her arms then smiled at Tsuna.

"oh well..it doesn't really matter to me..what you are Tsuna I will always be with you regardless of the danger's or crazy ness you will never be able to get rid of me..since I want to always be by your side" Kizuna turned around only to be pulled into a hug. Her face flushed for reasons unknown to her. Her heart started to race.

"Tsuna?" She called his name.

"Thank you...I also want you to stay with me f-forever.." He said as his hand touched her looked deep into her eyes as she stared back unsure of what to do. Her face was still flushed and he leaned in towards her making her heart quicken even more.

"Tsu-na?" She called his name softly that broke him out of his trance. He blinked looking back her before letting her go then turning around.

"sorry.." He muttered. Kizuna's heart was still beating like crazy as she to turned away from him. Her back was against his still. Her cheeks still flushed with red. She moved her hands slowly gripping on to his from behind.

"I...Don't really understand my feelings b-but..When I do will you be there listen to me.." She asked him.  
There was a long silence when she felt warmth from behind. The grip on her hands had been tightened into a firm hold. She was pulled into Tsuna as he rested his head on her back.

"I will always be here waiting for you..Kizuna" He said softly letting her hand go to hold her more tightly in the held on to his arms leaning more into his warmth.

'Tsuna..Thank you..' She thought closing her eyes. They stayed like that for a long time wanting this moment with each other to last forever.

* * *

**Cutix33Ryotsu: hope you enjoyed it read and review I guess **


	2. Chapter 2

**Cutix33Ryotsu: second chapter..um...I don't feel like putting the disclaimer up so I'll just say i don't own KHR**

* * *

Kizuna walked back to her class in a daze state. She was thinking of what happened ten minutes ago. Her face was a little flustered as she replayed the scene in her mind.

'Tsuna..' She thought still walking towards he class. The memory kept on replaying in her mind as if it was something she didn't want to forget.

'Do I..' She sighed not knowing what her own feelings where trying to tell her. She was confused but at the same time wasn't. Kyoko and Haru came walking up from behind her.

"Hey Kizuna-chan want to go meet up with the boys?" Kyoko asked she blinked.

"um..sure" She said feeling a but distracted. Haru blinked at her but then grabbed her arms.

"LETS GO!" She yelled dragging Kizuna to the roof top.

Kizuna blinked as she was brought to the roof top. She blinked looking at Gokudera and Yamamoto. When her eyes landed on Tsuna her entire face flushed remembering what happened between them. Haru let her go as she greeted everyone one along with Kyoko.

"Hello Tsuna-san!" Haru shouted running to him. Tsuna looked over at her but his eyes averted to me. Kizuna locked eyes with Tsuna and blushed.

When she sat down with them along with Kyoko and Haru. They were all talking but she couldn't stop her blushing especially with Tsuna intently watching her. Yamamoto and Gokudera glanced at Tsuna then looked at Kizuna who was fidgeting a little.

"..Kizuna" Tsuna called her name that made her jump a little.

"EH!? " She blinked at him. He held out his drink to her.

"You want some?" He asked smiling at her. Kizuna stared at the drink in his hand.

'how did he know I wanted a drink' She thought nodding shyly. She reached over to grab the drink when her finger touched his hand. Her entire face flushed even more as there hands touched.

"Arigatou.." She said taking the drink from his hand. Tsuna smiled at her as she watched her drink his drink.

'omg! this is like an indirect kiss..' she thought then shook her head.

'uwaah! all I've been thinking about is Tsuna for the past ten minutes and I can't stop myself what is wrong with me..why does my heart...beat so fast..when I'm with him now he's just a best friend right? right!? ' She thought taking a drink. Haru smiled at her.

"your going to come to the party right?" Haru asked.

"eh?" Kizuna blinked being brought out of her thoughts.

"Hahi!? you already forgotten Ki-chan!? me and Kyoko are going to a party with one of her friends it will be an outing with a few other boys.." Haru smile at her. Kizuna blinked at her.

"Boys? who are they?" She asked blinking at her.

"oh just a couple of her friends..you'll have fun with us won't you? it might take your mind off of things since you seem to be so distracted" Haru smiled at her gentle.

"but I don't really want to keep my mind off of him" She said as Haru blinked at her.

"huh? what are you talking about Ki-chan I was talking about school" Haru said blinking. Kizuna's face heated up tenfold as she looked away from her.

"n-n-n-never mind.." She blushed madly as Haru stared at her for a long while. Kyoko giggled.

"you have someone on your mind?" Kyoko giggled at her as she slammed the drink on the ground.

"NO!" She shouted hastily then noticed the broken juice can.

"AAAH! Omg! I'm sorry Tsu-kun I ruined your drink" She said panicking. Then looked at her clothes.

"AH! I got it all over me!" she tiered up as Tsuna held out a handkerchief.

"It's fine Kizuna-chan you can just by me another one" Tsuna smiled amused handing her the handkerchief.

"...Ah okay.." she took the handkerchief then started to wipe it off of her clothes. When she was done she handed Tsuna the handkerchief.

"you missed a spot" He said as she blinked.

"where?" Kizuna asked as he went over to her and licked her cheek.

"There" Tsuna smiled at her. Her eyes widen then blushed again touching her cheek.

"w-what was that for!" She blushed at him.

"mm..I couldn't resist since it looked so tasty" He said as she blushed more if was even possible.

"S-shut up!" She lightly punched his arm trying to avoid his gaze. The four watched how the two acted. Yamamoto smiled while Gokudera smirked. Haru looked shock along with Kyoko.

"Kizuna what are you doing with Tsuna-san?!" She shouted at her. Kizuna blinked at her.

"He's mine and stop cheating on your wife Tsuna!" Haru yelled at him. Kizuna stared at Haru's out burst for a moment she felt a bit possesive over her friend. She wrapped her arms around Tsuna before teasingly sticking her tongue out.

"To late I've already claimed him" She huffed looking away from her. Haru twitched as she got in between the two.

"I won't let you steal Tsuna-san" She declared to her.

"well it's not just your just your choice to make you know Tsu-kun has a choice to" Kizuna shot back feeling herself being challenged . Haru glared at her twitching.

"Hahi!? you dare speak about this to Haru-san your making an enemy of me" She glared at her. Kizuna looked away from her.

"hm..I don't really care .." Kizuna stood up from the ground. Haru looked at her shocked.

"What!?" She shouted at her.

"I'm not backing down.." Kizuna sent a challenging glare at her.

'I can't especially since...I want to know my true feelings..I don't want to hurt Haru or Kyoko but ..I just need know..' She thought feeling determined.

"What!? Then I say you are my enemy..from now on starting now!" Haru declared. Kizuna looked away sighing.

"Fine have it your way...just know whatever may happen your still a precious friend to me..Haru ...this isn't really worth to end a friendship but ..I need know..and find out my own answer for this..so go ahead and throw everything you want at me..I'll be ready" She grinned at her turning around walking towards the door humming something to herself. Haru glared at her.

"I WON'T LOOSE TO YOU!" She shouted at her. Kizuna waved opening the door. Then closing the door. She leaned against the door touching her head.

'man..what have I gotten myself into? ..' she thought walking down the stairs.

'You're the tenth Boss of Azutachi Famiglia and your soul purpose is to get rid of the Vongola Famiglia' Kizuna blinked having to remember something of the distant past. She held her head a little feeling a slight head ache.

'what was that all about?' She thought to herself walking down the stairs. She stopped in front of a bending machine choosing a selection from the machine before walking back up to the roof. When she arrived Haru was still glaring at her but she ignored her walking to Tsuna.

"here you go Tsu-kun" She smiled at him giving him a drink.

"Thank you..Kizu-chan" He smiled at her brightly.

"eh?" She stared at him mildly shock. He blinked at her.

"what?" He blinked at her some more.

"you haven't called me that...in such a long time...it makes me feel sort of happy.." She admitted smiling a little. Tsuna stared at her.

"...I'm glad.." He opened the drink and drank it while Haru glared at her.

"Stop using your womanly charms to seduce Tsuna-san!" She accused. Kizuna blushed but then twitched.

"how in the world am I seducing him!? stop talking nonsense!" She yelled at her blushing madly.

"Waah! I saw you! and Tsuna-san has only been looking at you for the past 20 minutes! what happened to the both of you I thought you were only friends!" Haru shouted back. Kizuna stared at her blankly. Kyoko lightly glared at Haru.

"Haru-chan your going to far.." Kyoko said holding her back. Haru glared at her as she stared dumb founded then in thought remembering what happened her face heated up at the memory instantly.

"h-hell if I know...what happened! I'm just as confused as you are! and its none of your business of what happened! " She glared at Haru starting to feel irritated.

"so something did happen! this means War Kizuna!" Haru glared at her murderously.

"why don't you just stop it already Haru! nothing good could come from this argument! " She glared at her.

"I won't stop unless you back down from being beside Tsuna!" Haru countered. Kizuna glared but then sighed turning away from her.

"fine be that way...Haru ...but no matter what you say or do won't make me leave him..I just want him to be happy ...and stay by his side..." She smiled at her.

"who he choose's to spend the rest of his life with is his choice I'll just be happy if that person makes him happy...it's one of the facts that all of us..half to face soon or later.." She said truthfully. Haru looked at her mildly shocked. Kyoko stared at her as well as she the sun seemed to shine on her.

"Hahi..then your already given up on him!" She shouted at her.

"what are you talking about Haru...I haven't given up anything I'm just saying...that as much as it might pain me to do so I won't get in the way of the person he loves the most of sure it might hurt if my feelings are real but like in life you have to accept it even if it kills you on the inside..." She explained walking over to Haru.

"I just want you to know the truth about reality even if it's it all little cold hearted thing to say.." Kizuna said stopping infront of her. She looked at her in the eyes not wavering from Haru's challenging glare and smiled at her brightly.

"Another thing! I'll got to this party of yours that you invited me to...since were still friends right?" She grinned at her. Haru stared at her looking away.

"yeah ..I guess" She said still trying to process everything in her head.

'I feel like..I've already lost..' She thought staring at Kizuna. Kizuna grinned at her as she turned around and walked away. Kyoko fallowed close behind looking back Kizuna before shutting the door.

Kizuna let out a long silent breath falling to her knee's.

"MAN! that was so irritating and annoying at the same time just what the hell did I get myself into!?" She cried out falling on her back.

"ah ha ah~ your really something Ki-chan that speech was admirable.." Yamamoto grinned at her.

"What? I was just stating the cold hard truth..I hate it when woman think they have a choice with everything with out considering the other party feelings...it's just not right ya know.." She crossed her arms. Then looked at Tsuna.

"as I said before Tsu-kun! the woman you choose better be worth it or this whole thing would be meaningless!" She pointed an accusing finger at him. Tsuna stared at her smiling a little before taking her hand.

"eh?" She blinked being pulled down towards him. He kissed her cheek making her blush.

"What was that for!?" She blushed touching her cheeks.

"I've already made my choice..." He said pulling her into a tight embrace.

"now...I'm just waiting for you.." He whispered not ever wanting to let her go.

Kizuna's heart throbbed from his word. Her mind went a bit a hazy but she fought back.

"your just saying that.." She muttered trying to distract herself from the warmth and her beating heart. Tsuna said nothing as he snuggled up to her.

"y-you...a-are you really s-serious ...w-what about H-Haru..a-and K-Kyoko.." she stammered. Tsuna thought about it for a moment.

"you matter to me most I can't lie about my own feelings.." he said to her.

"Tsuna..." She looked at him with widen eyes. His lips were so close to her's just inches'. away a shiver of anticipation crept on her as she felt his breath. It took everything just to push herself away from him. Tsuna looked slightly disappointed but smiled at her.

She panted a little holding her heart.

'w-what...why did I push him away why is my heart beating so fast!? do I like him that much is it even like? ...it's to strong of a feeling...c-could it be love?' She stared at the ground of the roof top. Yamamoto was looking away a slight blush on his cheek . Gokudera was doing the same thing. Reborn came out of no where but was slightly taller then he was in middle school.

"Hm..I personally think you made a good choice Dame-Tsuna this is also the first time I've seen you so serious about someone.." Reborn smirked at her. Kizuna looked at Reborn.

"Reborn.." She called him. Tsuna blinked at him then looked away from him.

"...it must be hard to hold yourself back..for the both of you.." He said. Kizuna looked at him then at the ground she clutched on to her skirt.

"c-can ..I t-try...i-it at least once.." She looked at Tsuna. Tsuna blushed a little moving over to her. Reborn looked at her.

"are you sure...you could be jeopardizing your friendship with Tsuna.." He said smirking at her.

"I d-don't c-care Reborn" She said then looked at Tsuna.

"...one t-time is enough..I won't stop you.." Kizuna declared still flustered. Her emotions were in turmoil but she was certain she wanted to try it even if meant more inner turmoil and confusion.

"You know I don't want to cause you any pain.." Tsuna said to her. She just shook her head hugging him.

"you won't hurt me Tsuna..I;ve always wanted you to take my first kiss a-anyway.." she admitted. Tsuna's heart throbbed from her words.

'what if I can't stop myself..' He thought worriedly looking at Yamamoto and Gokudera who were facing the other way. He turned back to reaching out to her. His feeling almost over whelming his. He lifted her chin looking deep into her eyes before leaning in kissing her on the lips. Both there hearts racing from there lips touching. Kizuna wrapped her arms around him before pulling him into even deeper kiss. Her emotions getting the best of her. Tsuna slid his tongue in her mouth to further kiss making her moan a little that drove him crazy. When they ran out of breath both pulled away from each other panting as they stared at one other wanting to have another round of kissing each other but both held back. Reborn smirked widen pulling his hat down smirking a tiny bit. Kizuna touched her lips.

'Soft...Warm...so much feeling and emotions in them..it would of been perfect if I..' She looked at Tsuna. Tsuna was still beat red from the kiss. Kizuna was still thinking about it she didn't know how much of an impact she made on him. She did know that she was slowly getting close to her answer. The bell ran taking her out of her thoughts she stood up from the ground.

"I'll see..you in class.." She waved at Tsuna. Then at Yamamoto and Gokudera before running off towards their class. Reborn looked at him along with his closes friends.

"so you do like her that much eh..Dame-Tsuna" He smirked at him.

"No" Tsuna replied making Reborn looked at him mildly confused.

"I love her.." He confessed looking away from grinned. Gokudera smirked while Reborn pulled his hat smirking even more then Gokudera.

"thats even better.." He said before sending them off to class.

* * *

**Cutix33Ryotsu: Here is the second chapter! R&R I shall try my best! *determined***


	3. Chapter 3

**Cutix33Ryotsu: umm..here is the third chapter! Minna! enjoy!  
**

* * *

It was after school when Kizuna walked out of the class. Her bag hung on her shoulder loosely as she walked out of the classroom. Her hair was slightly messy her cheeks were burning red as she walked down the hall way. Tsuna's kiss on the rooftop had left her a mess as she thought about it constantly in her classes'.

'why ...why...does it effect me so much there was so much feeling and it was so soft and warm I can't stop thinking about it! it's driving me crazy..' She thought walking down the hall way distracted.

'Why would he even agree? does he l-like me? or love me? why am I freaking out about it? why does it effect me so much...' She looked at the ground so confused. Her had been beating so fast since the morning.

'do I? Do you...why is it so ...hard for my to accept...why am I holding back? whats wrong with me? I can't stop thinking about it...' She stopped walking as the clouds in the sky outside the building slowly drifted from the wind. Her troubled expression was seen on the reflection of the window. She touched the glass window her thoughts of Tsuna. She dropped her bag falling to her knee's with tears in her eyes.

"Tsuna..." The tears fell as her head went against the glass window. Tsuna invaded her thoughts from when they where kids.

_~Flash back~ _

_Kizuna ran down the street while she held Tsuna's hand. _

_"Tsu-kun! did ya know my mother is just as a good cook as your mother?" she smiled at him brightly with her long brown hair being blown in the wind. _

_"Hiie? Kizu-chan...you should watch were your going!" Tsuna panicked as she grinned at him. _

_"come on don't be like that Tsu-kun! it's fine because there are no cars around and besides I just wanted to be with you for a little while" She smiled at her. _

_"eh!? why would you say such things? I'm weak and get picked on the all time all I ever do is trouble you...Kizu-chan you'd be better with out me.." He said teary eyed. _

_"and I hate seeing you get hurt!" he about to cry. She looked at him then kissed his cheek. _

_"Hiiiee!?" He blushed madly as she grinned. _

_"it's okay Tsu-kun ...because..you don't have to experience the pain alone...I don't like seeing you in pain either but if I experience what your experiencing..then it makes the pain a little more tolerable because...we're not alone.." she took his hand intertwining his fingers into hers. _

_"and were together.." She smiled at him putting her arms around her. _

_"I'll never leave you Tsuna because you are my friend...my bestist friend in the entire world!" She smiled. Tsuna hugged her back even know she couldn't see his face she knew he was smiling. When he blinked after letting her go. _

_"whats wrong Tsuna?" Kizuna asked blinking at him curiously. Tsuna reached up and took a petal from her hair. _

_"there was sakura petal in your hair.." He said looking at the pink petal. _

_"eh? really it's so pretty!" She sparkled at the pink petal. Tsuna stared at the petal with a frown. _

_"no..it's not.." He said holding the petal out staring at it as she blinked. _

_"what do you mean?..." She asked tilting her head. _

_"sorry...I was wrong the petal is pretty but...your more prettier then any petal on a Sakura flower..Kizu-chan.." Tsuna smiled as he let the petal be blown in the wind. Kizuna stared at him shock her cheeks instantly turned red. _

_~Flash back End~ _

'petals...' She thought having to remember that incident before she left him for three years and then coming back to him. Her tears where a little dried up but her thoughts still never left Tsuna.

'Three years..I left him then came back..' She wiped her eyes getting up from the ground. She blinked seeing Tsuna walk with Gokudera and Yamamoto to the gate. She watched him walk out of the school gates.

'...Love...I Love you..Tsuna..' She looked at him fondly but for some reason her tears fell from her eyes. A pain in her heart could be felt. It was such a strong emotion she had ever felt within. Then why did her eyes burn? why was she crying. She should feel happy she discovered her feelings. Her hands shook as she picked up her bag putting it on her shoulder.

'Tsuna...why can't I feel happy that I love you? why does it hurt so much I don't understand why can't apart of me accept it why does it want to draw me away from you..' Her gripped tighten on her bag as she walked down the hallway down some stairs and out the door with more questions in her heart.

The walk to the train station was a bit downhearted from her school. She had so many questions in her mind about her feelings for Tsuna. It was only the first day of her wonderful beginning of high school. Her pace was slow as she walked.

Her grim expression could be seen on the train ride home. She stared at herself in the reflection.

'why can't I be happy? Love is such a wonderful thing isn't it? I should be happy but instead I feel this way ...why? why? something please tell me why?' Her grip on the pole tightened.

'Tsuna..' She looked at the ground when her phoned beeped.

'"eh?" she looked down taken her phone out of her pocket to look at the caller I.D.

'Kyoko-Chan?' She blinked at opening the phone.

-Hey Kizuna-chan sorry about Haru at lunch she didn't mean to pick a fight with you are you still coming to the small party? Haru really wants you to come honest-

Kizuna lightly smiled at the text.

-It's alright Kyoko-Chan really and I said I would go..just let me..make it home so I can change out of this uniform and put on something cute on 3 -

She pressed the button as the train stopped at her stop. She smiled then sent the number accidently bumping into someone.

"oh sorry..." she said not paying attention then walked up by him. Kizuna paused in her walking feeling something familiar. She turned around as the door closed only saw a flash of dark blue hair before the train took off.

'who was that?' She asked herself blinking.

'I felt something familiar...wait earlier...I was thinking about the past with Tsuna that whole incident with Tsuna..before I left for three years..' She looked in thought. Her eyes widen a bit.

'why can't I remember what happened in those three years?' She asked herself feeling more questions come to her. Her phone beeped bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked at the message on her phone from Kyoko.

-Alright! text me when ya ready Kizuna-chan me and Haru have already made it home and is getting ready ourselves don't be long!-

Kizuna closed her phone putting it back in her pocket. Then on home to get ready for the party she was going to with Kyoko and Haru and to distract her from the many questions she had in her mind.

* * *

**Cutix33Ryotsu: Nya~~R&R! tell me how ya fell about my story~please? I would love the support ^^b ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cutix33Ryotsu: OMG! i'm sorry for the late update anyway enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

Kizuna walked into her house. She stared at the cold hard floor as she walked up the stairs to her room. Her mother what of said something if she didn't notice the grim expression on her daughter.

She looked at her husband.

"Makoto dear you don't suppose you know whats with our beloved daughter do you?" she asked blinking at him. Makoto looked in thought as he leaned back into his chair.

"who know's that girl has been all sort of crazy things these...day...especially in middle school.." He sighed a little with his arms crossed. She blinked at him then sighed.

"your right but still I would like it if you actually told us..what you did for a living.." Aria sighed going back to doing the dishes. Makoto sighed getting up from the ground. He walked to his room as Aria sighed.

Kizuna tossed her bag on to the floor as she dived in bed. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Tsuna.." she muttered hugging the pillow.

'what is wrong with me...I should be happy like any other high school students starting to a new life and being in love aren't you suppose to be happy?' She thought sitting up then sighing. She looked at her miserable expression in the mirror picking up the pillow she threw it at a mirror located on her desk. She layed back down sighing before rolling over on her bed.

'I guess..I should get ready for the party don't want to keep Kyoko and Haru waiting' she thought getting up from her desk. She walked to her dresser to look for an outfit.

'what to wear..' she thought tossing her clothes everywhere then sighing not able to find anything. she fell to her knee's.

'isn't there anything for me to wear..' she thought sighing not knowing what to wear. At the corner of her eye she saw her white dress with blacked laces down the middle in the front.

She stared at the dress getting up walking over to it. She stared at the dress for a long time. The white strings hanging from the side along with the long sleeves.

She put it on her body then looked at herself in the mirror.

'This will do..' She thought walking taking her uniform off then putting the dress on. She blinked looking at herself then stared at herself in the mirror.

"hm.." She stared at her hair in the mirror looked at her self in the dress. She looked at her back side then twirled around. She looked in thought.

"hm.." she twirled around then looked over to her white laced boots with black strings. She boots on then tapped on the ground.

"alright...seems a bit better.." she muttered then looked at herself in the mirror.

'something's missing..' She thought looking in the mirror.

Kizuna grabbed her comb before combing it a little then grabbing a black and white ribbon tieing it on her hair after she looked at herself smiling.

"Perfect!" She grinned when her phone beeped. She blinked taking her phone.

-come on Haru is tired of waiting! -

Kizuna smiled texting her.

-gomen gomen...I'm ready now meet ya at the train station I'm leaving now bye-

she pressed the send button before putting it in a purse then skipping down the stairs. She blinked looking at her mother and father who looked at her stunned.

"hm? what is it?" Kizuna blinked at her mother and father.

"you look so stunning in the outfit whats the occasion?" Aria asked her.

"oh nothing special just going to a party..." She told her. Makoto raised his eyebrows.

"with Tsuna-kun?" Her mother asked. Kizuna kind a froze hearing his name but shook her head.

"I'll be back later bye" She smiled taking her coat walking out the door. The walk to the train station was long and in Solitude. The only person she could think of was Tsuna and her current question's. She didn't know where it came from but some where in her heart she had a bad feeling about something. The feeling just wouldn't leave her. There something that she forgot something that could be possibly important.

'Why am I thinking to much? I do better with out thinking but still this feeling' She thought walking towards the train station her mind not paying attention to where she was going.

"Kizuna-chan over here!" Kyoko shouted from across the street. Kizuna blinked stopping in the middle of street to see Kyoko and Haru wearing cute little outfits. She blinked when Haru's eyes widen.

"Hahi! Kizuna! behind you!" Haru shouted. Kizuna blinked turning around to see a car heading straight towards her. Her eyes widen a little when it came speeding towards her. Her body reacted on it's own as she jumped onto the hood then did a flip in the air and landing on the ground. She was her knee's panting a little.

'what did I just do?' she asked herself. Kyoko and Haru ran to her.

"are you okay Kizuna-chan!" Kyoko asked panicked a little. Haru glared at her a little.

"don't scare Haru-chan like that!" She yelled glaring at her. They helped her up heading to the train station. Kizuna was to lost in thought to pay attention to their concern and only nodded.

~On The Train ~

Kyoko sat next to Kizuna wearing a plain purple shirt with an orange sweater and blue jeans. Her hair was in a small pony tail. Haru wore a white v-neck t-shirt with a black skirt. Her hair in a high ponytail she was sitting on the other side of Kizuna.

Haru looked at Kyoko.

"is it true Tsuna-san is going to be at the party? " Haru asked. Kizuna wasn't really paying attention to the conversation as her mind was else where.

'how in the world did I do that?' she thought as Kyoko smiled.

"hai he was invited at the last minute along with Gokudera and Yamamoto" Kyoko smiled.

"thats great!" Haru cheered smiling brightly. Kizuna blinked at Haru being brought out of her thoughts was about to question her. When the two girls dragged her out of the train and brought her to go to the party.

The party at Kyoko's friends house was well a bunch of underage teenagers drinking and bring idiots. Kizuna only looked in disgust as other teens where being all rowdy and dancing with other girls.

'..why the hell did I agree to go here?' she thought looking at all the party animals. She looked extremely bored and walked around leaving Kyoko and Haru to there friends. She walked alone as one guy tried to hit on her but she shot him down in flash before walking around the party.

'what kind of party is this..the only thing this is good for is for making out with girls and drinking..' she thought shaking her head.

'so not my style..' She thought walking towards the outside. She went out in the balcony to see people jumping into the pool.

'idiots..' she thought when somebody came up from beside her.

" ...so...boss when are you finally going to awaken? and do your duty?" An unfamiliar but familiar voiced asked. Kizuna blinked turning around to see a guy with dark blue hair and crimson red eyes. His hair was medium short and he wore all black.

"What are you talking about?" She asked looking at him weirdly.

"hm..so your just beginning to wake up thats fine just don't forget your duty as the Azutachi boss" He said walking away from her. She stared at his back as he passed a certain brown haired boy. The two locked eyes before he smirked and walked passed the other two. Kizuna blinked as he said something to the him. Once he left Kizuna blinked as she noticed Tsuna , Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Tsuna-kun..your here to?" she looked at him shocked. Tsuna blinked being brought out of his thoughts and smiled at her.

"Hai..I told Kyoko..that I was coming didn't she tell you?" He asked.

"Mm..she might have mentioned it but I was you know distracted by something.." she answered him turning around. The kiss at school replayed in her mind as she blushed looking out at the tree's. It was starting to get dark out and the sun was just setting.

"Who was that guy just now?" Yamamoto asked flashing her a smile.

"I don't know...but he seemed to know me.." She replied.

'Azutachi Family..' She stared at the pool. There was guy with black hair in a ponytail a sword was attached his belt. Kizuna blinked staring at him for a long time. He took a cup of tea and drank it as he opened his eyes to look back at her. His eyes where the lightest shade of green and purple. The aura he gave off was that of a powerful fighter.

'...That ..boy..I've seen him some where..' She thought. She didn't notice Gokudera or Yamamoto leaving as Tsuna wrapped his arms around her. Her mind instantly went blank feeling his warmth. Her cheeks flushed red feeling his breath on her neck.

"Ts-Tsuna.." She blushed calling his name.

"mm..you don't mind if we just stayed like this do you?" He asked.

"n-no...I" She turned around to look at him.

"I-I just..I know my feelings for you but..I don't understand..why..I'm not happy about it and why apart of my wants to draw me away from you.." She hugged him.

"I don't understand Tsuna..I want to be with you..but..I" Kizuna looked away troubled when Tsuna kissed her on the lips gently pulling her close to him. He silenced her as her eyes widen. Her heart racing as she slowly closed her eyes kissing him back. Tsuna pulled away from her lips as he touched her cheeks.

"I told you didn't I? that I would wait for you.." He hugged her as she was un able to move. There was so many emotions swirling around her. There was so many questions in her mind. The feeling she had in her heart it scared her so much with out even knowing why. Her arms wrapped around him as she fought back the urge to cry.

'I can't even say I love you...because I'm afraid something bad will happen Tsuna you mean so much to me to the point it hurts me so much not being with you' She thought resting her head on his chest. She felt warm secure but with all the trouble she was feeling she couldn't fully enjoy his embrace.

Haru was about to go see Kyoko when she spotted Tsuna. Her eyes brighten up as she went to go greet Tsuna. When she got close enough her eyes widen in shock at the sight of Tsuna and Kizuna kissing. She stared paralyzed as he hugged her. The pain in her heart had increased as she turned away from them. Her bangs hiding her expression as she ran out the door. Kyoko smiled at the sight of Haru.

"Haru-chan! lets fine Tsuna-kun" she smiled and waved at her as Haru ran by here. Kyoko blinked seeing tears fall but couldn't fully tell.

"Haru-chan?" she blinked at boy with dark blue hair smirked at watching the reaction of Haru running out of the party.

'She's perfect with her jealousy I can take advantage of that feeling and us it Manipulate her in to killing our dear boss' He thought smirking. 'Only after you experience a near death experience will your lost memories will recover and you will remember your mission ' He thought walking towards the door. He opened and fallowed the scent of the girl who was crying hiding in behind the bush. He heard her sobs as he smirked at her.

"hey there something wrong?" He asked the girl. She looked at him shocked then looked away.

"Haru is not sad about anything..who are you anyway?" she asked. He smirked at her looking at her in the eye.

"It does not matter who I am what matters is that you want to kill Kizuna Tinder" He smirked as Haru looked at his crimson orbs. Her brown eyes soon lost there shine as she fell into a hypnoses.

Tsuna blinked as his intuition flared up instantly. He looked around wondering what could cause him to be so alarm. He had a bad feeling about something but did not know what it was.

Kizuna looked up at Tsuna feeling the sudden tension around Tsuna. She touched his cheek bringing him out of his thoughts to look at her.

"Tsu-kun are you okay?" She asked worried.

"Fine.." He held her a bite protectively but he was still on edge.

"Are you sure? you look a little on edge.." She said noticing his reactions. Tsuna sighed as he nodded.

"I just have a bad feeling thats all" He sighed.

"I see...Tsuna do you remember that day when you found the sakura petal in my hair" She asked blushing a little. Tsuna blinked at her.

"Yeah it was around the time you left for three years" He said to her. Kizuna nodded smiling.

" d-do you still feel that way?" She asked shyly looking away from him. Tsuna looked at her.

"I think your more beautiful then pretty Kizu-chan" He smiled at her. She blushed madly as Tsuna kissed her cheek.

"Cute" He murmured hugging her. Kizuna was heating from the way Tsuna was acting.

'Tsuna...you've changed a lot since we were little but your also the same' she smiled at thinking about him.

"The cute one is really Tsu-kun just like that one time when you thought a beetle your candy and almost ate it" Kizuna smiled. Tsuna's eyes widen from the mentioning of that incident.

"d-don't remind me I was sick for three hours" He said slightly horrified. Kazuna giggled and started laughing recalling that memory.

The boy sitting down watch Kizuna as she laughed and smiled talking to the Vongola tenth boss. He had been watching since the beginning and the grip on his tea cup tighten.

'To see the boss happy with him is really right on what we are doing' He thought looking at Kizuna.

'She saved me from those people and was always smiling I wonder where my loyalty lies to her or my Famiglia' He thought feeling troubled. He looked away then back when Vongola Rain guardian smiled at him.

"is this seat taking?" He asked grinning at him. He replied shaking his head as the vongola's rain guardian sat down.

Kizuna stopped herself from laughing again before looking at the time.

"it's really getting late and this party is so bogus..the only good thing about was you" She admitted turning around to leave. Tsuna took her hand.

"you know I really don't want you to leave me" He said tightening his grip on her hand.

"Why?" She asked. Tsuna was about to say his reason when she stopped him.

He blinked at her.

"I um...I don't know if I can handle hearing what your about to say with everything thats been troubling me.." She looked away from him.

"...then why don't you tell me whats troubling you?" He asked.

"...I will when I'm ready for now...i just need to be alone for awhile.." She said walking away from him. She went outside of house unaware of the dangers that have yet to come.

* * *

**Cutix33Ryotsu: derp...I don't know when I'll feel like writing the next chaper~ so Kepp R&R people~xDDD**


End file.
